Wine, Dancing and Wands
by CrImSoN-DrIzZlE
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange has her eyes on a certian niece of hers and getting her is not going to be easy! .:Lesbians:. R&R! ...Auntie Lou x
1. Eat Up

[Authors Note: I've modified this chapter slightly now, which makes me very happy because I took a look at the original and It was a disgrace haha... Anyway, I hope I've made all the needed corrections. Enjoy!... Lou x]

* * *

**Chapter 1- 'Eat Up'**

The intoxicating aroma of red wine and well cooked food seeped into the dining room of the Lestrange mansion, making the handful of people seated around a large dining table increasingly more ravenous. The hostess of this 'Dinner party' was none other then Bellatrix Lestrange herself. She had felt the need to invite her family to her humble abode to celebrate the 20th birthday of a certain niece of hers. Nymphadora. Not that she'd tease the girl about her name tonight. _No_, of course was all about using her charm_... _For a couple of years now, since Tonks had turned 18, actually Bellatrix had been experiencing ..._strange_ emotions concerning the 'filthy half-blood' girl. At the end of a stern discussion with herself she had begrudgingly admitted that she had _lusting_ feelings towards the metamorphmagus. Although, more recently they seemed to be evolving into something _different_, even if she cared not to admit it.

Tonight had taken a lot of preparation. Bellatrix had to bridge the gap between Andromeda and herself, and _then_ she had to get the rest of the Family to approve...Not to mention all of the planning she had had to put in. Yes, It had been hard work...But as the old _muggle_ saying goes... 'Blood is thicker than cranberry juice'...Or whatever it is. The seating arrangements were planned by Bellatrix, of course.

She sat at the very end of the table in a grand, high backed chair that had once belonged to her father. Made from incredibly dark wood, encrusted with real, sparkling emeralds. To her left she had placed Lucius, simply because he was an ignorant man who wouldn't notice if his own wand had been shoved up his arse. Just the right person to be seated with if you want your conversations with other people to go unheard. To her right obviously, Nymphadora. Next to Lucius was Narcissa and opposite her is where Draco was seated. There was no particular reason for that arrangement, other than to keep Narcissa happy and to separate Andromeda from her daughter. Andromeda was seated next to Draco, to keep the _Mud-Blood_ away from him. If it had been her choice, she would have kept '_Ted'_ out of her presence. But alas if 'Her husband wasn't invited' then Andromeda wouldn't 'Grace-' Bellatrix '-With her presence.' Ted sat on the right side of Andromeda and Last but _Certainly _least, Bella's insensitive boar of a husband _Rudolphus _sat opposite Ted. It was only 8.30pm, but already the guests were testing her patience.

They had been invading her privacy for only just over half an hour, but already Rudolphus had made several lurid suggestions to Narcissa, nearly earning himself a hexing from every adult at the table. Not to mention the awkward silence that followed a loud burb from Lucius' direction. Just as the wait for food became almost unbearable, a short, plump man in an apron peered through the door and nodded at Rudolphus who cleared his throat and announced 'Dinner is served'. A steady stream of servants made their way into the dining room, each carrying a bowl and cutlery. The first course had been a difficult dish to create, made using several rare flowers and vegetables. The end result, a soup that tastes and smells however the guest wants it to. Bellatrix's dish tasted oddly like marshmallows dipped in chocolate but smelled of cherries. Tonks' dish, however tasted exactly like strawberries and cream, her favourite treat. Her hair was becoming an increasingly luminous shade of pink, which Bellatrix thought was highly amusing.

Nymphadora could feel her aunt glancing at her every now and again, which made it even harder not to stare. Even though she was a blood-obsessed sadist...and it pained Tonks to admit it, because of the obvious age gap, _especially_ because she was her aunt. But, she had...feelings for...Bellatrix. She had done for years, but seeing her again for the first time in so long...Brought it all rushing back. In Tonks' childhood, Bella and her mother had several fall outs and reunions. But She remembered one time in particular, she had been left at 'Aunt Bella's house' when she was about 17...She had been aloud to wonder the mansion alone...She wondered through door after door until...she stumbled upon her Aunt...Sleeping peacefully, in the biggest double bed she had ever seen.

Timidly, but too curious to stop herself she had climbed onto the bed, the feeling of the silk sheets on her fingertips and the warmth that seemed to be radiating from the bed was too much to resist. She had lain down next to Bellatrix, unsure of what she must have been thinking to even _enter_ her Aunts bedroom, let alone lay in _bed_ with her. Never the less she stayed where she was, breathing in deep measured breaths. She closed her eyes. A few moments later she became aware of a beautiful scent that caught her attention and seemed to fog over her thoughts ...Making her think of roses, love...lust. She opened her eyes. Bellatrix had rolled from her back onto her side so she was facing Tonks. The sent was her aunts' perfume. She closed her eyes again. She slept.

The sound of cutlery dropping brought her back from her memories. Tonks glanced at Bella who turned away quickly, obviously trying not to catch her eye. It suddenly occurred to her that she was barely a quarter of the way through her starter and she began to pick up the pace. It was only at the last mouthful that she realised what her soup smelt like. Aunt Bella's perfume.

* * *

Chapter 1 done, Bam! xD ...I hope you enjoyed it and Please Sex/Review me up! Thank you! ...Auntie Lou x


	2. And The Dance Began

_[Authors Note: I apologise for the long time between posting chapters' I've had a rather... hectic family 'to-do' recently... Ahh well, Have fun reading chapter 2 of 'Wine, Dancing and Wands' ...Lou x] _

* * *

**Chapter 2- 'And The Dance Began'**

The Head Chef appeared briefly to announce that the second course would be arriving soon, giving Bella a chance to start up conversation. She cleared her throat loudly and turned to face Tonks. She didn't really know what she was going to say, so without a thought, she spoke.

"So, Uh- Tonks. How are... things going...?" Bellatrix instantly regretted such a common approach to conversation. She grimaced and thought to herself..._Smooth Bella...Real Smooth._

Tonks blinked, Almost as surprised that her aunt was actually talking to her as she had been when her mother had announced that 'Aunt Bella' was throwing a party in her honour. This obviously was a sentiment shared by everybody else at the table, because as soon as the words had left her lips all eyes were upon her and a cold silence settled over the table.

Bellatrix's cheeks reddened several shades, not from embarrassment but pure anger. Casting a glare around the whole table she seethed through clenched teeth. "What are you...Looking. AT!" And almost instantaneously they resumed their previous conversations, looking terrified. She breathed out deeply and forced a friendly smile onto her lips. Tonks looked utterly bewildered, but didn't dare to enrage her aunt so replied "Uh...Everything's...fine. Thanks" with a quick smile which Bellatrix returned. She could think of nothing else to do but smile and wait for another more appropriate opportunity to arise to make 'Small Talk' with her niece.

Eventually the second course arrived, followed shortly by a third and then Desert (which were all washed down with bottle after bottle of wine) and Once the meal was finished, it was fair to say that most of the guests were completely 'Troll eyed'. Especially Rudolphus, who had his arm wrapped firmly around Andromeda's waist, insisting that she was Bellatrix despite her furious objections. Not to mention Draco who obviously wasn't used to so much Alcohol and was sat in a corner by himself, giggling.

Bellatrix sat, one leg crossed over the other with a look of distain adorning her porcelain face. She held a glass of wine in her right hand, her wand dangling from between the index and middle finger of the same hand and with barely any effort, she cast a spell that packed the dining table and chairs neatly to the sides of the room. She then rose from her seat gracefully; adding another twitch of her wand which sent her chair along with the rest and finishing off the last of her wine Bellatrix proceeded to the middle of the room, magically magnifying her voice with her wand as she went.

"Evening, Drunkards! We're going to have some fun..." Taking a quick glance around the room she ascertained that most of her guests were in no shape to be doing the activities she had lined up for them, but tough. If she wanted them to dance and play games, then they _would_ dance and play games and they _would_ enjoy it, 'Or so help me god, I'll kill the blighters.' (In the words of Bellatrix herself)

Clearing her throat she announced with a smirk "Right. Everybody chose a partner..." Everyone in the room looked at one another in question "We're going to do some Dancing" With a simultaneous gasp from all involved, the games began. Lucius obviously darted straight for his wife, Narcissa. (The same happening between Andromeda and Ted) Leaving Bellatrix, Tonks, Rudolphus and Draco (who, not wanting to end up with his clinically insane aunt or drunken uncle, made a b-line for Tonks which was swiftly intercepted by Bellatrix via the use of a chair) When Draco was safely disposed of, Bellatrix took her niece by the arm and lead her to an unoccupied area of the room, leaving Rudolphus and Draco to their own devices.

When they had all (finally) taken up partners and moved into separate starting places, they assumed the starting positions for 'The Tango'. Before the music started they all stood for a moment, holding their partners, to get a feel of the stance. Tonks was about three inches shorter than Bellatrix and so was stood looking up into the eyes of her aunt which, to her looked like infinite oceans of hidden emotion.

Meanwhile, all Bellatrix could think of was how utterly strange (yet interesting) it felt to have another woman's breasts pressed so firmly against her. Unfortunately, before Bellatrix could get to know 'them' a little better, the music started to play and the dance began.


	3. Four Left Feet

_[Authors Note: So, Chapter 3 ahoy! Thanks so much for all your supportive reviewing! Really makes all my work worth it! Although bear in mind that I was dancing during most of this being high/slightly drunk so- yeah! Anyway! Enjoy ^_^ ...Lou x]_

* * *

**Chapter 3- 'Four left feet'**

It is needless to say that Bellatrix wasn't really concentrating on dancing. It is also needless to say that Tonks isn't the most graceful woman in the wizarding world. So the combining of the two together was a recipe for disaster.

A step forwards, a stumble sideways and already Bellatrix was losing her temper. _For God's sake! I thought I was bad at dancing, this girl is something else! _Another badly executed dance move and bang, both women were upon the dining room floor. It was a true mess with Tonks' leg here and Bellatrix's arm there, it looked like a game of twister that had gone badly wrong, something which Rudolphus was all too keen to point out. He stumbled towards the two, totally forgetting his dance partner and standing directly above the pile of limbs, shouting "You two can't dance for-" Before his sentence could be completed his stomach had other ideas. Clutching his abdomen, he lent directly over his wife and niece and vomited. You heard me, vomited.

Both woman screamed furiously, untangled themselves and jumped to their feet. Bellatrix's face was presumably a dangerous shade of red...You couldn't tell under the green-yellowish film of lumpy mess. She would've beaten her husband to an unconscious state of being if he wasn't already due to Alcohol poisoning. Instead she turned her attention to her niece who was retching and cursing under her breath. Bellatrix was never one to miss an opportunity and her predatory senses were tingling. Gripping Tonks gently by the wrist she sighed in feigned monotony and said "Come on, you can borrow some clothes of mine... Can't have you covered in vomit all night."

The teen felt her stomach fill with butterflies as her cheeks began to redden. Thinking; _I'm going to be alone with Bellatrix... _Outwardly cool, she hoped, Tonks nodded and tried to ignore the stomach churning stench of vomit. Bellatrix smiled and began to lead her niece into the hallway, pausing only to scream at her other guests "Somebody attend to that oaf! And for God's sake, nobody else vomit on my floor or I will be forced to kill you all!" They needed no more motivation to get to work on Rudolphus, Draco looking terrified in case his own over intoxicated stomach decided to heave.

The two made their way up the grand marble stair-case, Tonks taking in the long forgotten grander she knew so well as a child. Her aunt's taste hadn't changed a bit since the last time she wondered this house. Ancient tapestries depicting the most noble house of Black and their many cruel hobbies were hung all around, attributing a dusty kind of charm to the walls. Pictures of relatives dead and alive were also main features, not to mention an extensive collection of severed house elf heads, much like that at Grimmauld place. When they reached the top of the stairs Tonks had a massive sense of de ja vu. She could see her 17 year old self walking timidly towards the door at the end of the corridor, her aunt's bedroom. She swallowed hard and pulled herself back to reality as they headed into what she remembered to be the bathroom.

Bellatrix smiled slyly. Plan 'Get Friendly' was about to come in to motion. Still smiling she thought to herself _What better excuse is there to get to know somebody than to be naked in front of them... Or to clean vomit off of them. Okay, maybe not the second one. _Already removing her necklace, Bellatrix turned to see her extremely awkward niece looking puzzled. She blinked a few times in confusion and asked "Whatever's wrong, dear?" Inwardly cringing at her own use of such a molly coddling phrase. Tonks shifted her weight to one leg and replied quietly "I just wondered what we're doing in your bathroom... I thought we were getting changed."

The black haired witch sighed mentally but outwardly laughed and replied "We are, silly- But I'm hardly going to let you wear my clothes if you're still covered in sick am I?" She had to admit, it made sense. It did to Tonks, too, who nodded and took a few steps back. It was now Bellatrix's turn to look confused. Tilting her head to one side she asked "Having a shower or what?" Tonks blushed lightly and cleared her throat, replying "After you, Aunt Bellatrix." The older witch clenched her jaw in frustration but smiled daintily regardless and sighed "I won't be a minute... Remember where my room is?" The young girls blush deepened as thoughts better left unsaid flitted through her mind, she could bring herself only to nod. Bellatrix smiled sweetly and continued "Good! You go wait in there until I'm cleaned up..."

Tonks stuttered a quiet "Thank you, I will" before running off down the corridor. Bellatrix closed the door and began to slide off her dress. It appeared that the girl was shyer than she had anticipated... The only solution... seduction. Meanwhile the poor girl banished to her aunt's bedroom settled upon a small chair by the door, being careful not to smear vomit on any of the precious family heirlooms around her. Sat alone in the dark room, she couldn't help but think of what Bellatrix would look like freshly showered. Little does she know that her fantasies may soon become reality.

To be continued...

* * *

And That's that for this chapter! I hope it wasn't too shit! And I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!.. Reviews are Sex! So Sex me up! You sexy sexy people! Haha ;D Thank you, again! ... Auntie Lou x


	4. Peeping Belle

_[Authors Note: Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far... Really encourages me to write more ;D Remember, if you should ever want to suggest ideas for this fan fiction, or any other I'm working on, just inbox me! Anyways! Enjoy, loves! ...Lou x]_

* * *

**Chapter 4- 'Peeping Belle'**

A splash of water, plenty of shampoo and a thorough scrub later and Bellatrix emerged from the shower the preverbal bundle of roses. She tip-toed across the bathroom floor, grabbing a towel and wiping a small window of condensation from the mirror into which she now stared.

Gorgeous, as always. She smirked and gave herself a wink as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Bellatrix was not ordinarily a vain woman. Proud, yes, but never vain. So she was quite shocked when she found herself admiring her own reflection delicately in the mirror. Smirking, she turned to her side, silently examining the soft white flesh of her shoulders. The tumble of ebony curls. The gentle curve of her breasts... How could the girl resist?

Before stepping out of the bathroom, she dabbed some perfume behind her ears and ran a comb through the tangled mess that was her hair. Reaching the end of the corridor, she paused before the bedroom door. Bellatrix took a deep breath and forced a kind smile upon her lips, almost forgetting to slip on her towel as she turned the knob. She didn't want Nymphadora to see anything she wasn't supposed to ...For the time being, anyway.

The young metamorphmagus couldn't keep her eyes to herself. Her aunt had strutted into her peripheral vision, hips swaying sexily, clad in nothing but a towel and still dripping wet from the shower. She suddenly felt very self conscious, knowing she must look and smell terrible, being covered in vomit and all. The lump in her throat only grew as she watched Bellatrix cross the room and slip behind a translucent green partition.

Smirking to herself, Bellatrix cooed in her most suggestive tone "The shower's free, Nymphadora, Darling..." cringing slightly at the misuse of her niece's proper name, fearing It may have angered the girl. However, what Tonks felt was far from anger. The way Bellatrix said her name was enough to make her heart skip a beat, enough to make her breath hitch. Her cheeks blushing profusely, she stumbled to her feat, her eyes fixed on the shadow just visible behind the screen.

Bellatrix's predatory senses were tingling. The girl was ensnared and she didn't even have to resort to making love potions. Excellent. Slipping on the last of her tantalising negligee, she chimed in mock remembrance "Oh, dear, that reminds me! You'll be wanting to borrow some clothes of mine, yes?"

Tonks wasn't really listening; her concentration was firmly upon the fine specimen of a woman stood before her. Her skin was like snow, her hair black as a raven... her lips so succulent, red as blood. She practically had to drag her eyes up to meet the shining brown orbs that begged her attention. Almost breathlessly, she answered "...Please." and could say nothing more. The virtually naked Adonis before her made sure of that.

The older witch had to fight not to laugh, the adorable look of admiration Nymphadora was giving her being nearly too much to take in. She was such an innocent little thing. Not for long. The older woman smiled sweetly and tottered over to her vast expanse of wardrobe. Frowning slightly, she slid open the door and selected one of her personal favourites. It was a short black number with a suffocating amount of highly expensive lace and an almost absurdly low v-neck.

She raised an eyebrow at her own bold choice and turned to face her companion once more, exclaiming "Ta-da! You'll look good as new after your shower!" Ignoring her niece's attempts at refusal, she handed over the dress and shooed her off to the shower.

The metamorphmagus begrudgingly left her aunt in favour of the shower, taking her borrowed outfit with her. Having locked the door firmly behind her, she stripped off her stinking clothes and hopped into the luke-warm jet of water, gasping slightly at the distinct contrast of temperature. It soon warmed up and she sighed in relaxation, her hair turning a luminous shade of pink. She did love being clean.

Almost as much as Bellatrix loved _watching_ her get clean. That's right. As soon as she heard the shower room door click shut she had run sneakily along the corridor, not being able to resist a peek. Licking her lips, she lowered her eye to the keyhole, her behind bobbing as she did. As her eyes gaze settled on her niece, it was more than just beauty that Bellatrix saw, it was art.

Tonks' body was finely toned with a complexion only a few shades darker than Bellatrix's own. Her body was so petite yet so womanly, not to mention the seemingly perfect proportions of her hips and shoulders. The older woman had to bite her lip as she observed a pair of scrumptious breasts, droplets of water clinging to them as the young woman showered.

She was nearly too caught up in her peaking to notice that Tonks had stepped out of the shower and opened the door, causing her to duck and fall to one knee. Improvising, she loudly exclaimed "Just tying... tying my shoelace." And stood to her full height, admiring the view from above. Those oh so tantalising bosoms came into view and she had to fight her eyes away from the sight before she began to drool. Clearing her throat she enquired "Would you like to use my room to change, dear?" Tonks smiled and thanked her aunt politely as she stepped back into the bedroom. She couldn't help but think it was strange that her aunt was tying her shoes directly outside of the bathroom door... especially considering her shoes didn't have laces. Smirking now, she slipped her thankfully vomit free undergarments back on and quickly managed to squeeze into the dress that Bellatrix had picked out for her.

It reached just above her knee and her cleavage protruded considerably. As she admired herself in the full-length mirror that stood aside the bed, she laughed as she watched herself morph into her aunt. Her mid length pink hair lengthening rapidly and dissolving into dark black as she shot up an inch or two. Pouting now she enlarged her bust and laughed again as they bounced at their sudden transformation.

She would've continued to stare at her impression of Bellatrix for a while longer but unfortunately, Tonks had the experience of the awkward moment when your aunt comes into the bedroom and finds you in her dress, mimicking her.

* * *

Romance coming in chapter 5, so until then, you know the drill. Me, You. All. Night. Long... Posting reviews, I mean ;D ... Auntie Lou x


	5. Rudely Interrupted

_[Authors Note: Chapter 5 is here! Thank you so much for all the alerts, favourites and reviews! They make my existence that little bit more endurable! Now, there's a fair bit of awkwardness to come which, as you may well know by now, I specialise in! A quick thank you to my sister is in order, also ;D Without her this would have been very difficult! Now, please, enjoy! ...Lou x]_

* * *

**Chapter 5- 'Rudely Interrupted'**

As she peered around the door, Bellatrix couldn't help but let out an amused cackle at the sight that met her eyes. A figure standing before the mirror admiring them self with childish glee. Her niece in fact, well, herself to be accurate... She'd never seen such a skilful metamorphmagus. It was so much like herself it was almost unnerving.

Catching the look of pure embarrassment on the faux Bellatrix's face, she sauntered into the room, a forced smile of reassurance upon her lips. Tonks opened her mouth to speak but was shushed before she could begin. Laughing quietly, the older woman mused "Is that really what you think I look like?" she received only a puzzled look and continued

"The face is perfect, really, but I think these-" she rested her hands over her bosoms "are a little big." Tonks glanced down at her chest and realised her aunt was right. She'd overshot by about three cup sizes. Looking back at the other woman, Dora smiled sheepishly as she deflated them again; admiring the amused smirk her aunt was sporting as she did so.

Bellatrix cocked her head to one side and admired Tonks' handiwork. They were very good "Perfect..." Raising an eyebrow she looked from chest to chest, eventually managing to avert her gaze and move away. The older witch bit her lip as she thought. Things were moving far too slowly for her liking. _Time to bring out the big guns._

She turned away from her niece and walked to her wardrobe, purposefully swinging her hips from side to side as she did so, calling over her shoulder "Let me just slip something on, dear" to Tonks' great disappointment. She'd nearly forgotten that her aunt was wearing nothing but her underwear and had become quite used to her bare legs, shoulders, throat. She shivered with an unexpected wave of desire, hoping the new dress wouldn't be too conservative.

She needn't have worried. It was much like the dress she was wearing, maybe an inch shorter, with a similarly low neck line and totally backless. Bellatrix stood with her back to Tonks, carefully brushing her hair over her shoulder to reveal the porcelain white skin beneath. Tonks' breath caught in her throat at the sight. Bellatrix was painfully beautiful. So caught up in thoughts was she that Tonks almost didn't hear her aunts request for help.

"I can't get this bloody necklace on, any chance of a hand?" The metamorphmagus mumbled her answer and moved to stand close behind her aunt, almost knocking her over due to the unfamiliarity of her current form.

Unseen, Bellatrix smiled at the sudden contact between them. Straightening up now, and somewhat timidly, Tonks laced her arms around Bellatrix's neck, taking the chain one end in each hand. A small part of her tongue pointed from the corner of her mouth as she squinted in concentration.

She eventually managed to tie the irksome thing, receiving a kind 'Thank you' from Bellatrix who remained facing the opposite way, fussing over her tangled mess of hair. Tonks had to consciously keep herself from kissing the other woman's shoulder, her mind wondering further and further towards things it shouldn't. She might have managed to refrain, to step back and behave herself if it wasn't for one thing. That waft of perfume. The same fragrance she had smelt all those years before.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she bit down on her currently unfamiliar lip. She'd fought against it for so long... it seemed impossible to do that now. Her eyes snapped open as she placed a shaking hand on her aunt's shoulder, whispering in a voice drenched in uncertainty and years of suppressed longing "Bellatrix..."

The death eater battled a knowing smirk as she slowly moved to face her companion. It was herself that she turned to see, which was a bit of a shock, but she supposed that Tonks had more pressing matters to attend to than morphing back into her usual form. The young girl looked terrified, an expression that didn't grace Bellatrix's face on a regular basis and one that she never hoped to see on herself again.

Lower lip trembling and unable to control her rapid breathing, Tonks inched forwards, her brow furrowed in confusion of her own actions. She wanted to kiss her, her own aunt of all people. Sighing in total resignation to her fate, she let her eyes close once more and felt mad for doing what she was about to do.

Bellatrix inhaled sharply as she leant in closer, also slipping her heavy lidded eyes shut. This was it.

Their lips met in perfect sync, Tonks feeling a peculiar cascade of butterflies in her stomach. The older witch pressed herself harder against her niece, parting her soft lips as she did so. Her tongue slipped from her mouth, running slowly against the heated skin of Tonks' lower lip. Shakily, the young woman moved her lips apart, allowing her aunt full access to her mouth. Their tongues collided, dancing slowly with each other. Tonks' breath hitched in her throat, conscious of how wrong this situation was.

Bellatrix's fingers walked lightly along her nieces arm as she pulled her closer, the need for closeness nearly unbearable as their bodies fit clumsily together, fighting for dominance.

We can all be sure that our favourite death eater would have won that battle if it hadn't been for a certain drunken husband crashing through the door at that precise moment. The girls relinquished their hold of one another immediately as their attention was drawn to the inebriated man who now was standing, rather precariously, with a look of utter confusion upon his face.

Slurring his words and nearly falling over several times, Rudolphus exclaimed "B-Bellatrix!.. T-there's t-two of yah!"

* * *

Hope I did okay ;D More in depth lovin' to come soon, and remember! Reviews are like sex... So, please, sex this old whore up! Auntie Lou x


End file.
